


i'm on my own, aren't i?

by squishychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Verse, References to Depression, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: seokmin's smile falters the tiniest bit when he sees his daughter has jihoon's eyes





	i'm on my own, aren't i?

**Author's Note:**

> another seokhoon story???  
> yep, i'm back at it again, channeling my sadness through my favorite sunshine boy lmfao  
> i love him i swear
> 
> ***highlights***  
> 1\. jihoon is a d i c k //minnie still loves him tho //  
> 2\. vocal unit r super protective of our smiley boy,,,,like holy heck  
> 3\. 97' line = soft angels who l o v e each other v much  
> 4\. jun and hao are essentially the fukin mafia????

"What do you fucking want?! For me to pay child support or some shit?! I'll gladly do it if _you_ get the fuck out of my goddamn life," Jihoon hisses, Seokmin cowering into Jeonghan's side, the older alpha shooting daggers at Jihoon, his sweet scent soured with anger. Fist clenched tightly, shoulders shaking as red clouded his vision, Jisoo and Seungkwan in a similar state.

 

Somehow (he'll never honestly know as to how exactly), Seokmin manages to find his voice amidst the chaos. "N-No, I don't want your money Jihoonie—" He pauses, wincing at the slip of his tongue, old memories, _happy ones_ , rising to the surface. Ones of when they were genuinely in love, an era where Jihoon _didn't_ hate Seokmin. When he was called "Minnie" and was the subject of Jihoon's unwavering affection.  _Good times._

 

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That." Jihoon seethes, and for a second, Seokmin swears he sees an ounce of regret flashing in those dark eyes, but it's gone as quickly as it appears, so he can't really be certain. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking.

 

Seokmin mumbles a whole-assed apology, Seungkwan fervently reassuring him that there was no need to waste his breath on a total dick like Jihoon, cheeks puffed. Before continuing his sentence, stuttering twice as badly now. "I-I want you to be in—in our p-pup's life, that's all i as-ask." Feeling tears press hotly against his waterline, a hand coming up to wipe away the few that escaped.

 

Jihoon snorts at that, an ugly grin gracing his features. "As if! No way in hell would I ever do that. And it's _your_ pup—so refrain from calling it "ours"," He scoffs, attempting to push past Jisoo and Seungkwan, growling when they refuse to let him pass. 

 

"You're no going anywhere, not until you two can come to an agreement—" Jeonghan starts, but is cut off by none other than Seokmin himself.

 

"Forget it Hannie, let's just go home, let him go, _please_ ," The omega mutters, tugging on Jeonghan's sweater sleeve, Jisoo glancing unsurely at Jihoon, Seungkwan's grip still holding tight.

 

"But—"

 

" _Please_." Seokmin pleads, sounding so heartbroken and defeated, the sun's shining rays dampened by gray storm clouds.

 

So they release the tiny male, baring their teeth warningly as they crowd around Seokmin, protecting him from the monster that is known as Lee Jihoon.

 

And as they depart, Seokmin wants nothing more than for Jihoon to call out to him, to run up and grab his hand, to kiss him.

 

_But he doesn't—what did he expect?_

 

```

 

"Wow hyung! She's kicking~!" Chan exclaims in awe, starry-eyed, palm pressed flat against the round curve of Seokmin's belly, Soonyoung watching his mate fondly.

 

Seokmin laughs at the younger, smiling widely, a sight that's rare to see these days. "She's my little ninja!" He jokes, trying not to wince when she delivers a particularly sharp punch to his spleen, her tiny foot pressing hard on his ribs. A feisty little thing, just like her—

 

He stops, making a choked noise in the back of his throat, Soonyoung noticing the shift in his mood, looking at him worriedly.

 

"You okay Minnie?" He asks, gaze flickering from the omega's belly to his face, then back again. Chan snatching his hand away immediately, having feared he hurt Seokmin, or worse—the pup.

 

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. Just wondering if "Naruto" would be an appropriate name for her!" He attempts to laugh, but it sounds way too fucking forced, almost robotic in tone.

 

Soonyoung and Chan glance unsurely at him, but luckily don't pry. _For which he's incredibly thankful, because he honestly wouldn't have been able to hold back his sobs._

 

```

 

When Jihoon shows up seven months into his pregnancy, Seokmin understandably freaks. Slamming the front door shut before the older even gets the chance to say a word, the need to protect his pup coursing in his veins, adrenaline spiking, praying his blood pressure doesn't as well.

 

He calls Mingyu and Minghao, dialing their numbers with shaking fingers, the two coming over within minutes, chasing away Jihoon from the property, yelling profanities at the petite alpha.

 

Having to coax Seokmin to open the door, reassuring him that it was only them, that the bastard was gone and it was safe to come out now. Embracing Seokmin in a warm hug, wiping away tears he hadn't even realized he'd shed. Soothing him like one would do to an infant, _the fucking irony_. The three of them cuddling up and watching Disney movies, singing along to every song.

 

_It's nice, the weight on Seokmin's shoulders temporarily lifted._

 

Mingyu telling him that if he ever needs him, he'll be right over with a baseball bat, ready to attack. Minghao laughing at that, saying that a puppy like Mingyu couldn't possibly beat the the shit out of someone, offering to get him and Jun to station their lackeys around the area instead. Seokmin declines of course, thanking them anyway, the trio bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

_He knows it won't last._

 

```

 

Seungcheol, Jun, Wonwoo, and Hansol come over a week later, ready to help with preparing the nursery, Seokmin's center of gravity too fucked to do so himself.

 

Seungcheol assembling the crib, Wonwoo reading out the instructions, Hansol all finicky about handling nails and such, Jun chatting idly with Seokmin. Asking him how pregnancy was treating him, this and that.

 

"So, what are you gonna name her?" He finally pops the question, one that everyone had been dying to know.

 

Seokmin shrugs, "Probably something that starts with "J". I think Jihoon would've wanted that," He answers, not missing a beat, the fact that he was torn up inside not even showing the slightest bit.

 

Jun tries to remain chill about it, but he knows his expression morphs into one of shock. Hansol looking up from where he's sitting criss-crossed on the ground, screwdriver tumbling out of his hands. Wonwoo's voice fading into nothingness, Seungcheol's doe-eyes holding something akin to sadness.

 

"Minnie," Seungcheol begins softly, approaching the subject oh so carefully, "Is that what you truly want...?"

 

Without hesitation, Seokmin replies. "Of course, I want her to feel connected to her father in some way, she—" He falters, swallowing thickly,  "y-yeah, I do want this," He finishes lamely, toying with the hem of his jumper.

 

"Well, if you're sure,"

 

_Unquestionably._

 

```

 

Seokmin delivers his daughter alone, with only the claps of encouragement from the midwives to spur him onward.

 

Baby Jia being born at the strike of midnight, impossibly tiny, her slick limbs flailing about, face scrunched up and beet red. Dark wisps of hair plastered to her head, chubby fists furled. Throaty wails reverberating around the sterile room, instantly calming when she's placed in his awaiting arms.

 

Her flush little body warm against his, skin to skin contact being vital for newborn pups. Seokmin adjusting her pink hospital cap with a tired smile, musing that Jihoon would've fussed at the color, arguing that blue was far cuter.

 

Breath hitching in his throat when her closed eyes slowly blink open, Seokmin just now noticing the mole resting near her upper lip.

 

Because there, looking up at him, is Jihoon—or at least his feline-shaped eyes anyway.

 

Studying him just as her father used to, holding millions of secrets and stretching for endless miles. An old soul trapped in a young vessel, years of wisdom sparkling like crystals in the sun.

 

It hurts to see so fucking much of _him_ in her. The guilt of such a petty thing only widening the hole in his heart. Because it wasn't Jia's fault, not at all. She didn't do anything wrong. Tears start to gather at the very thought, Seokmin clutching his daughter tight.

 

_He cries for the first time in two months._

**Author's Note:**

> seokmin's mood was rly effected by jihoon showing up, hence the last line in this, seeing as he hadn't cried since his 7th month  
> :(
> 
> there's a pt.2 where jihoon finally pulls his head outta his ass and takes responsibility but im not sure if i should post it


End file.
